Last Call
by WildClover27
Summary: <html><head></head>A stand alone.  What happens when all the guys imbibe a little too much at the Fox?</html>


Terry was waiting in the common room, eyes frequently going to the clock. It was after one in the morning and the guys weren't back yet. They should have made it back from Folkestone at least three hours ago. The phone rang and she jumped up to get it.

"Terry! You better get over here," said an agitated Kit.

Terry listened to the ruckus in the background. "What the heck is that?"

"That," said Kit, "is Actor and Casino."

"Doing what?"

"Singing."

"Come again?"

"You heard me," said Kit. "Your brother is passed out. Goniff is leading the chorus. And Chief is playing darts with his switchblade."

"How much damage?" asked Terry resignedly.

"Oh more that enough. Get them out of here!"

GGGGG

Terry slipped in through the alley and slid down behind the bar with Kit. It was after closing and it seemed there was still a party going on. She peeked over the top of the bar and stared, dumbfounded. Craig was indeed passed out slumped on a table with an almost empty bottle of Actor's Courvoisier in his hand. Chief was smiling inanely and playing with his switchblade and the dartboard. The spectacle that grabbed her attention was the sight of Casino and Actor standing in a booth, singing a bawdy song, at the top of their lungs. Goniff was standing behind them, orchestrating. Casino's tenor would have blended well with Actor's deep baritone if they had not been drunk. Terry slid back down to sit on the floor behind the bar, laughing so hard her sides hurt. She had seen Casino drunk before, but never the dignified Actor so blitzed.

"It's not funny," said Kit.

"Yes, it is," chortled Terry.

"What are we going to do?"

Terry shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stole another look and fell back, laughing harder. After a moment, she tried with difficulty to calm herself. The jukebox paused between records and Terry stood up, hands on the bar.

"Okay, Boys," she yelled cheerfully. "Last call!"

"No last call!" came a hiss from under the bar. "Please don't give them anymore."

"'Ey, it's Terry!" hollered Goniff.

Casino and Actor turned to her, almost falling on their faces. Actor was leaning on a cane.

"Teresa! Mia Tesoro!" Actor toasted her with a half empty glass.

"Hey Babe!" called Casino. "Did you come to play?"

"No, Dear," returned Terry cheerfully. "I came to provide taxi service, while we still have part of a bar left." She shook her head, still laughing. "Come on, Gentlemen, your carriage awaits you at the curb. You can teach me that song on the way home."

"Aw come on, Terr," protested Casino.

"No," said Actor, grandly, "when a beautiful woman offers to take me home, I gladly accept."

"I'll just bet," muttered Terry in amusement. Louder she coaxed, "Come on, Boys, let's go home."

Actor and Casino jumped off the booth. Actor's injured leg gave out and he almost fell. Casino grabbed him by the arm, hauling him up and almost toppling them over backwards. They headed for the door, leaning on each other and Actor's cane. Goniff jumped down a bit more agilely and followed them.

"Come on, Chiefy!" called Terry.

Chief turned around and the knife flew past Terry to embed in the bar behind her. Terry never moved, except to cock one eyebrow at him.

"Sorry."

"Out, young man," she ordered.

Terry retrieved the knife from the wood, closed it and stuck it in her boot. She watched Chief follow the others out.

Kit stood up. "Are you going to be safe?"

"Sure." They looked at Craig, still slumped over the table. Terry sighed. "You take the feet. I'll take the head. That way if I drop him it won't be your fault."

They carried Terry's brother out to the car like a sack of potatoes. Actor, Casino and Goniff were already in the backseat, singing at the top of their lungs. Kit and Terry managed to stuff Craig to the middle of the front seat. Kit shoved Chief in next to him. Terry gave Kit a grin, shaking her head before getting in the driver's side.

Craig had come partially awake by the time they arrived at the Mansion. He looked blearily at his sister. "What?"

"I have no idea," she replied.

"Oh."

"Can you make it up the steps?" Terry asked.

"Sure," said Craig cockily. "I'm not drunk."

"I can see that," answered Terry with amusement. She hadn't seen Craig this plastered in years. He could hold his liquor with the best of them. Usually.

Terry took one side of her brother and Goniff took the other. For as plowed as the man was, Goniff was surprisingly agile. They hauled the Lieutenant up the steps, into the house and on up the stairs to deposit him on his bed. They left him there snoring. Chief needed prodding into his room to drop across his bed. Goniff cheerfully bid Terry a good night and went to his room. Casino and Actor had gone to theirs.

Terry went back into Craig's room. She shook her head and wondered what had brought this on. Her brother hardly ever went to the bar with the men and he never got drunk with them. She barely was able to get his outer clothes off of him. She got him aroused enough to get under the covers and left him to sleep it off.

Next she went to check on Chief. The young man was also passed out, but at least he had gotten his covers back before falling into the bed fully clothed. She struggled to get his shirt off and managed to yank his pants off without him coming awake or fighting her. For good measure she unbuckled the harness on his arm and removed it. She still had his switchblade.

Casino was sitting on the edge of his bed. He shot her a lecherous look.

"Can you get undressed?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I need help."

Terry cautiously approached him. The safecracker stood up, weaving, and held his arms out from his sides. Terry watched him with distrust as she unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. She tossed the shirt on a chair and went to slide the pants down. Suddenly, two arms were around her and he was trying to kiss her.

"Knock it off!" she ordered.

"Aw, Terry, I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time," Casino said with a slur.

"Well, I don't want to kiss you right now," said Terry managing to extract herself from his embrace, but only for a brief moment before he grabbed her again and tried to kiss her.

"Oh, no," she said firmly. "Sit down."

"Aw come on, Baby. Just one kiss." He tried to move in on her.

Terry tromped on his foot and when he lifted it with a yelp, she shoved him backwards. He sat down hard on the bed. Terry grabbed his legs and swung them up on the bed, effectively flopping him onto his back. He grabbed for her again.

"Casino! No!" she ordered.

He looked blearily at her. "Okay. You're just no fun tonight."

"Not tonight or any other night, Babe," she tried to remain stern and not laugh.

She threw the covers over him and had to grin at the look on his face of a little boy who didn't get his candy. Quickly, she bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
>"There now," she said, "that's all you get."<p>

Two seconds later, the first alcoholic snore came out of him. Now Terry laughed silently to herself and left the room. She went to her room and got the first aid kit.

Terry brought the aid kit into Actor's room. After having Casino try to yank her in bed with him, she was leery of the bigger Italian. He generally held his liquor well so this obviously inebriated man who was standing, shirtless and somewhat unsteadily, beside his bed was not something she was used to dealing with.

"Drop the pants," she ordered firmly.

"With pleasure," he grinned.

Terry turned to open the kit on the chair. She glanced up in time to see the tops of hip bones appear. "Just the outer ones!" she said quickly.

He froze and let the trousers slide to the floor and pulled the shorts back up. "Ah," he sighed. "You wish to go slowly."

Terry glared at him. In an Italian accent to mimic his, she replied, "I do not wish to go at all. Now get your asino in that bed."

"My, you are going to be forceful tonight." He obediently lowered himself onto the bed. "That is all right. I have not had a woman make the first moves in quite awhile. A little variety can be nice."

Terry's cheeks turned red and she choked back a laugh. "Lay still," she told him.

"But of course, Cara. Do with me what you will."

Terry was having a very difficult time keeping from laughing. She did not dare look at the inane grin on the con man's face. Concentrating on what she was doing, Terry removed the old dressing and looked at the crease on the outside of the man's leg. It was borderline needing stitches, but there was no way she was coming near him with any sharp pointed objects. She cleansed the dried blood from around the wound and butterflied the edges together. This was followed with a sprinkle of sulfa powder and gauze and a rewrap.

"Your fingers are so gentle," said Actor. "Here, let me assist you in getting them to what needs attention."

His arm shot out and his hand encircled her wrist, trying to slide her fingers higher up his leg. At any other time, Terry knew she would not be able to break free of the bigger man's grasp if he didn't want her to. As it was, a sudden sharp twist succeeded in getting her hand away from him. A look of disappointment crossed his features as she stepped back out of his reach.

"Teresa, Mia Tesoro," pleaded the con man coaxingly. "Do not be like that. It is has been more than a month since I have had my needs met by a beautiful woman."

"That is more information than I wanted to know," said Terry. "I'm sorry, Caro, but your _needs_ are not going to be met tonight either. Go to sleep!"

Actor gave an exaggerated sigh. "Not even a good night kiss?" he wheedled.

Terry gave in to the laugh that was bubbling in her. "I will give you a good night kiss if you promise not to grab me."

He looked at her with affront. "Would I force myself on a woman?"

Terry chuckled. She doubted the handsome Italian had ever had a woman turn him down before. She gingerly bent forward. A hand started to move. "Touch me and I'll slug you, Caro." She warned. The hand went back down. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Straightening, she ran a fingertip down the length of his nose and tapped the tip. "Go – to – sleep."

Stepping into the hall, Terry paused and looked toward Goniff's room. Amazingly the little second story man had been upright and functioning this evening. Based on the condition of the others, Goniff should have been riproaring drunk. She moved up to his door and slowly and silently opened it. A smile came to her face and she shook her head. The slight blond man was curled up on the rug next to his bed. Terry knelt beside him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Goniff, come on, wake up."

He aroused a little, muttering in broad Cockney. Terry started struggling him up. At least being only an inch taller than her and slightly heavier, he was easier to maneuver than the other men. The rousting around woke him up and he looked at her with bleary eyes and sodden grin.

"Wot you doin' down here, Love?" he asked.

"Trying to get you up there," Terry replied with a grin. "Come on, upsy."

Though a bit uncoordinated they got to their feet. Goniff leaned heavily on Terry, not being of much help. She reached between them and unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers to the floor, leaving him in his boxers.

"Sit," she commanded quietly.

He sat and almost fell over. He was weaving a bit as she unbuttoned and removed his shirt. With a poke of her finger into his shoulder, Goniff flopped over on his side, head on the pillow. Terry lifted his legs onto the bed and then removed his shoes, socks and pants. She pulled the covers over him, tucking them around him. Reaching a hand up, she brushed the shaggy blond hair back off his forehead and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek. A smile came to his face. Terry shook her head and left.

Late that afternoon, Terry was seated in Actor's big comfortable chair, reading a book, when Craig ventured carefully down the stairs. His head was splitting and she knew it. She smiled and said nothing.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"You probably don't want to know."

Craig looked at her oddly. "How come you're not yelling at me?"

"Oh, because it was worth the damages to the bar to see that spectacle. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time." She shook her head at her brother. "And just what brought that on last night?  
>"I don't know," said Craig, puzzled. "We stopped for a drink on the way home. I guess putting alcohol on an empty stomach wasn't such a good idea. We didn't get to eat for two days."<p>

Just then, Actor appeared at the top of the stairs. He was limping very slowly as he navigated his way down to the common room. Terry got up and gave him the good chair, placing his leg up on an ottoman.

She nodded to his leg. "Does that need attention?"

"Not right now," he said. "My head needs attention."

Barely keeping a straight face, Terry bent over and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm sure it does . . . Tesoro."

Actor's face was still as his eyes looked up at her cautiously. She just smiled. That worried him even more. His last recollection was entering the bar last night. He had awakened in his bed, clad only in his boxer shorts with a clean dressing around the thigh wound. He had no idea how he had gotten to his room or undressed.

The next to arrive were Casino, moaning, and Chief.

"I lost my blade," said Chief, sorrowfully.

"No you didn't," assured Terry. It embedded in the banister.

"I wish you two would quit doing that," griped Craig.

"Just keeping in practice, Brother." She headed for the kitchen. "I'll see what I can round up for hangover."

As she passed Casino, she gave him a slap on the rump. He jerked up, sending a searing pain through his forehead. He swore he heard her giggle. He looked askance at Garrison. Craig just shook his head, not having a clue, and too miserable to care.

Goniff came bounding up to the top of the stairs. "Good afternoon, Mates," he said loudly.

Goniff!" came four annoyed male voices.

The Cockney sauntered up to Actor and handed him a wad of money. "'Ere you go, Mate."

"What is this?" asked the con man.

"Yer winnings," replied Goniff in surprise. "You won the bloody bet, you did."

Terry had come back out to watch from behind the stair railings. Maybe the Englishman could shed some light on what had happened last night.

"What bet?" Actor still had no recollection.

"The one we started that you could drink the Warden under the bloomin' table," explained Goniff in exasperation.

Terry had her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

Garrison and Actor exchanged puzzled looks.

"Were we doing that?" asked Actor.

"I doubt it," replied Craig. "But I don't remember anything."

"Oh you was doin' it all right, all right," pronounced the pickpocket. "Warden, it was close, but Actor, he won."

Terry disappeared into the kitchen to laugh. She returned a little later with coffee cups filled with strong coffee, laced with a tiny bit of bourbon. Though Goniff's preference was tea, he took a cup anyway. Casino glowered at her and accepted a cup without a word. Chief looked so hangdog miserable, Terry could not resist running the back of a finger down his cheek before he could react.

Craig was still confused as he accepted a cup and took a sip with a sigh. "I still don't understand. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much happened," lied Terry. "You guys went through a few pitchers of ale." She cocked a thumb at the Italian. "Then that one brought out the Courvoisier. You five went through three bottles."

Actor tried to look innocent. He eyed Terry warily as she handed him the last cup of coffee. The twitching of the corners of her mouth worried him. Unbidden, the words "Do with me what you will" skipped through her mind. She could not hold back a wheeze of laughter. Turning, she started back toward the kitchen outright giggling.

Four pair of male eyes turned to the con man. Garrison's were accusing. "I don't remember!" Actor exclaimed in denial.

"Well, whatever you did it musta been good," said Casino in irritation.

Terry paused on the other side of the stairs and looked back at Actor with amusement. "Oh, he was very good." Another wheeze of laughter escaped and became a full blown chortle as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Garrison turned an enraged look at the con man. Actor's eyes were wide. "No. Warden, I did not. I swear. At least I don't remember." Craig started to rise from his chair. "No, I did not. I would remember if I did . . ."

Craig got up, eyes still shooting daggers at the Italian, and headed for the kitchen. Terry had settled down to a wide grin. She looked at her brother and saw he was upset.

"Did he attack you?" demanded Craig.

"Who? Actor? God, no!" Terry chuckled again. "Oh, he wanted a little extra loving," said the girl was more chortling. "Trust me, he never made it to first base. He has some morals."

"I doubt that," returned Garrison.

Terry decided it would be better not to mention that Casino had grabbed her and kissed her until she tromped on his foot to get him to let go. He had ceased without too much of a fight too. She motioned for Craig to sit down at the table and pulled several pounds of potatoes out of the bin. She watched her brother as she sat down and started to peel the spuds.

Craig took a cigarette out of the pack that was in his pocket and pulled out a book of matches with it. He sat for a moment as though concentrating on what to do next. The cigarette made it to his mouth, but the match did not come out of the book. Terry lay her potato and knife down and plucked the cigarette from her brother's mouth. She stuck it in her own, took the matches from him and lit the cigarette. Tossing the matchbook in front of him, she stuck the cigarette in his mouth.

"Last time I saw you that plastered was when you were seventeen and Linda ran off with that traveling salesman. Good thing you didn't marry her. So what happened on the mission to bring this on?" Terry's voice was quiet and conversational.

Craig gingerly shook his head. "I don't know. It was going fine until some guy in the Wehrmacht headquarters decided to take a potshot at Actor. We got out all right. Got to the pickup without too much trouble and got back okay. I figured the guys deserved a drink. The Fox was open. I thought you were tending bar. Kit let us stay anyway. From there I don't know." He looked slightly reddened eyes up at his sister. "Did we do much damage?"

"I don't think so. Just left a mess and annoyed the heck out of Kit. I don't know why she didn't call me sooner. Anyway, the only real damage I could see was Chief was playing darts with his blade. I can fix that." Terry concentrated on peeling and slicing her potatoes.

Garrison eyed his sister. "So _did_ Actor come on to you?"

Terry didn't answer for a moment as she debated on how much to tell him. "Yeah, him and Casino were both in an amorous mood. Neither one of them hurt me, and both of them backed off to a firm 'no'. Despite being three sheets to the wind. Can't say as I've ever seen Actor drunk before." She smiled. "I think if he remembered, he'd be embarrassed."

"Actor does not embarrass," said Craig drolly.

"Well, despite what you think about us, he would never come on to me knowingly. He doesn't think of me that way."

"You sure about that?" asked her brother.

Terry looked at him. "Yeah, I'm sure about that." She chuckled. "I think it's just the man's nature. If it's female he's going to make a pass at it." She did not want to continue this conversation with Craig anymore. She knew he would never believe her, so it was best to just change the subject. "Why don't you go back out there and let me get some food made for you guys, okay?"

Craig nodded and got up. He paused and looked back at her. His voice was quiet and serious. "Do you feel safe here?"

Terry froze and tilted her head to look at her brother. Just as quietly and seriously she answered, "Yes. I do." She paused before continuing. "I know I've only been here a couple of months, but those guys out there have become family. Sober, I know they won't hurt me. And I found out last night, that drunk, they still won't hurt me. If it had been anybody but those four last night, it could have been very bad. There isn't a one of those men who would force themselves on a woman. As it was, it was just funny. But I wouldn't tell them that. It might bruise those fragile egos." She smiled.

Craig nodded. "Okay, Sis."

He went back out to the common room and took his seat again. Actor watched him with a worried look.

"Warden?" the Italian broached. "Did I do something inappropriate to Teresa last night?"

Craig shook his head. "She didn't give me details, but apparently you and Casino both came on to her last night."

Casino's head shot up and he looked at Garrison, now just as worried as Actor. "Warden, you gotta know I would never do anything – uh – 'inappropriate' to Terry."

"Yes, that's what she said," replied Craig. "Just see that you keep it that way," he couldn't resist adding.

Actor was still frowning. "Lieutenant? If you don't mind, I would like to go speak with Teresa and apologize for whatever my behavior was last night."

"It's probably not necessary, Actor," said Garrison. "But she is a woman and she might appreciate that."

"I'll go after you," said Casino to Actor as the con man rose stiffly from his chair.

Actor limped slowly toward the kitchen, trying to get his leg to work properly. Goniff was watching all of them and now he was worried.

"Warden?" the Cockney asked tentatively. "You ain't gonna make 'er go away are you?"

Even Actor stopped and looked back at that one. Garrison shook his head. It was amazing how attached they had all become to Terry.

"No, Goniff, I'm not going to make her go away," he said. "As long as she feels safe here, she can stay."

Actor was surprised at the momentary feeling of apprehension he experienced that the girl might have been forced to leave because of his behavior. It was just that he was getting used to working with her, he told himself.

Terry looked up and smiled at the con man as he entered the kitchen. "More coffee?" she asked before noticing he didn't have his cup.

Actor shook his head. He motioned toward the chair that Craig had just vacated. "May I join you for a moment?"

"Of course," said Terry, continuing to peel potatoes. "Get off that leg." As he sat down she said, "I didn't stitch it last night. It could probably use it. Would you like me to do it this evening?"

"No. Thank you. I am sure it will be fine." Actor sucked on one cheek.

Terry looked at him. The man was uncomfortable. That was unusual. Craig must have said something to him. "Caro, what's the matter?" she asked softly.

Actor seemed to take a great interest in the potato peelings. "The Warden said I made advances to you last night. I wish to apologize. I hope I was not too offensive to you."

Terry laid the knife and potato down. "Actor, I don't think it is in you to be offensive to anybody. You're too well bred. That part of you is not a con." She paused. "You just wanted a little more attention last night than what I was willing to give you. And I put that down to a couple bottles of Courvoisier." She did not want to tell him, she had found it funny. He still looked uncomfortable. Terry wiped her hands on a towel and got up to walk around behind him. She slipped her arms around his neck in a light hug and pressed a kiss to his temple. "The apology was not necessary, Caro. But it was nice of you to do it," she said softly into his ear.

He turned his head to look at her and she tilted hers down to smile at him. "Actor don't worry about it," she smiled. "If anything, I take it as a complement."

He raised his eyebrows at that. Her smile widened into a grin that he could not help but return. She straightened and rubbed his shoulders, giving them a light pat.

"Now will you get out of my kitchen so I can get dinner going?"

She went back to her chair as he rose from his. He stopped at the door to look back at her. "I believe Casino will be coming in next," he warned her.

Terry chuckled to herself. "Okay."

As predicted, Casino came into the kitchen after Actor left. He did not look at all repentant. He turned the vacant chair around and straddled it. "So, the Warden said I made a pass at you."

Terry nodded, continuing to peel potatoes.

"I told the Warden I was comin' in here to apologize."

Terry didn't say anything.

"I ain't apologizing." He watched her continue to strip the skins off with a paring knife. "Face it, you're a pretty good lookin' dame."

"Thank you," replied Terry, trying to keep a straight face. "Your foot hurt much this morning?"

Casino frowned. "Yeah a little. How'd you know?"

"Sorry, Babe, it was the heel on my boot."

Umm, that bad huh?" he was stifling his own grin.

"I swear you had more than two arms last night," admitted Terry.

"Didn't do me no good, did it?"

"Nope," replied Terry.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying," shrugged the safecracker.

Terry turned her head to stare at him. "That is not an apology."

Casino got up and walked to the door. "No, it ain't. But just between you and me, Sweetheart, if you ever want a more – uh – energetic man than Beautiful, you know where to find me."

"Casino!" Terry blasted, half in outrage and half in laughter.

The safecracker ducked away through the dining room. A potato sailed past his head just missing a front window and hitting the wall with a resounding thud.


End file.
